


it's all inside his head

by wisteriapillar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapillar/pseuds/wisteriapillar
Summary: Ritsu loves Mao. It's obvious to everyone, but does Mao love him, too? Mao loves a lot of people... Anzu... Trickstar... All of his friends... He only wants himself on Mao's mind, but he can't bother the one he loves most and risk their friendship. As time goes on, Ritsu is getting more anxious so...he confides in his brother, who he knows loves him, and would do Anything for him.





	it's all inside his head

"Maa-kun!" Ritsu waves from his spot on the grass, the red-head smiling once he spots him and runs over. How could someone just... existing be a ray of sunshine to his life? He sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes, hugging him as soon as he sat down. "Maa-kun, always make sure to let me recharge with your warmth..." He murmured, rubbing their cheeks together as if he were cuddling with an animal.

"Fine, fine." Mao laughed, letting himself be hugged for just a few more moments before gently pushing the vampire away and presented him a box of onigiri. "Look what Makoto gave me! We can share them, so maybe you won't pass out during practice today! Anzu made sure to tell me all about how lazy you are, Ricchan. I know you can do it!" He grinned and pumped his fist, trying to encourage him, and...well, it kind of worked.

His shoulders slinked, and he looked down at the rice balls, something eating at him on the inside. Wouldn't a scolding been normal? Or had that producer really asked him for a favor... Anzu knew Ritsu, so maybe she thought getting his precious Mao to try and convince him to do more would work. _Hmph._ "Maa-kun, do I look like an idiot to you?" Still, he grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth, crossing his legs and munching, annoyed.

"Come on, Ritsu, you need to be more cheery anyway. I have to go see Trickstar soon, don't get all whiny on me now. I promised Anzu." 

"...I'm tired." He laid back down, turning away from Mao and yawning. What an idiot. Ritsu always tried his best for him. It was always Anzu this, Makoto, Subaru, or Hokuto that. Shouldn't he be happy he's having so much fun with others? Others that can see just how great he is... He could appreciate that, but where was Ritsu?

After that day, it happened often. He would go to Mao or wait for him, and he'd be with someone else, or he'd not be paying attention to him, or talk about his unit or the council and on and on and...

Ritsu was selfish, and spoiled. He knew that, Mao knew that... He was the one always taking care of him, so why couldn't he see that this was hurting him? That he was slowly distancing himself away from his childhood friend?

The raven sat alone under a tree, his knees to his chest and on the verge of sleep, but never being able to fully just pass out. He'd been thinking about everything recently, wondering if he was overreacting, wondering if the red-head would react in a bad way to him asking for more of his attention. Usually, Ritsu wouldn't even be shy and cling to the idol anyway, but... Stuff was different, for some reason. Would he ever get jealous of his friends? If he hung out more with his unit, or his club members, or Mika or... Just anyone. He bet they would all be surprised at that, it brought a small smile to his face. Still, there was this awful ache in his chest. He missed Mao. He needed Mao. Mao needed him too, right? Days and days past, and he saw less of him... He didn't even notice if he had ever looked for him, since he hid in new spots to sleep.

It was just another one of those days, a practice day, and Anzu was there, helping them and letting them know the details of the next live. He felt... A stab of betrayal. He thought Anzu was one of the only people who really understood him, but it was like she had helped in dragging Maa-kun away...

Without a word, he turned and left, hearing a yell from Izumi, but obviously not turning around to reply. He yawned as he walked down the halls, wandering into a seemingly random room, before he saw a coffin. Ah. _'Sakuma-senpai!'_ He heard Mao telling his brother off after annoying him, it making him smile. His brother... His creepy brother who just couldn't help himself when he was around him... Ritsu craved something. Something from someone. If it was Rei... He knew that he'd get it.

He made his way over, kneeling down and opening the coffin without even knocking, seeing the other vampire eyes blink and become uncomfortable because of the sudden light. "Eh...? It's not even- Ah, Ritsu!" His eyes lit up and he sat up, grabbing his hand. "What are you doing here, my adorable Ritsu? Or did you not have a reason, and came to see this old man?" Ugh. That stupid way of talking. He resisted the urge to rip his hands away from the other, but instead, he pushed him down and crawled on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"Anija...shut up. Shut up and tell me you love me, like you always do. I don't think I can handle it if you don't." This was definitely uncharacteristic of him, but Rei couldn't just decline him. He wrapped his arms around him and began petting his head, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. 

"There, there, my Ritsu... Everything will be okay. Onii-chan loves you more than anything. But will you tell me what's bothering you? I won't hesitate to make sure you aren't suffering, my beloved."

"...." The smaller brother stayed silent for a moment, burying his head into Rei's shoulder and biting his lip. He couldn't even be disgusted by his brothers affectionate actions. "Maa-kun... I thought I knew Maa-kun, that we were connected, so why is it that he focuses on other people when he's with me? I thought...I thought we were meant to be together, that nothing would tear us apart, but I have this _disgusting_ feeling in my heart. I feel like Secchan. I just want him to look at me and say he loves me, and I used to be so sure of it, but I... I'm not so sure anymore."

_....._

_..._

There was a deafening silence in the room, apart from Ritsu's breathing, which made it obvious to tell that he was trembling.

Rei felt his heart being squeezed, because he just couldn't bear seeing his brother this way. How long had it been since he was given a hug like this? As much as he felt awful for him, he was a bit thankful for the circumstance. "Ritsu... I know this feeling. It feels like the world is crumbling around you, but I promise you, it is all in your pretty little head. No one would ever do such a thing to someone like you."

"Shut up!" Ritsu yelled right after, pissed off at that answer. He lifted himself and glared down at him, eyes glazed over with tears threatening to spill out. "I'm not stupid! I know it isn't just in my head, I saw it with my own eyes..." His breathing quickened, his greed building. His mind racing. His thoughts... "Hey..."

He looked at Rei, his eyes telling him something different now. "Do you think you can help me feel better?" He asked, voice completely calm now.

For some reason, this made Rei a bit...nervous. He sat up, now having his brother in his lap and brushing some hair out of his face. "Of course, would you like me to go talk to him? I'm sure he'll laugh this off and-"

" _No._ " Ritsu's voice cut like a dagger, raising his arms so he could wrap them around Rei's neck, leaning forward to talk into his ear. "I want you to stay with me..." It was quiet.

Rei's heart was racing.

"Would you like more comfort? I'll happily give you as much love as you wish, Ritsu."

This earned his a grin, Ritsu's fang glistening in the sunlight seeping in through the curtains. "Yeah, comfort." He leaned closer, their noses touching. "And love..." His arms pulled him ever so closer, feeling his breath of his lips. "Your little brother is lonely, and heartbroken... And the only way he can think of you to fix that..." He leaned closer to his ear again, his voice much more eager. " _Is for us to have sex."_ Now, the gasp he heard from his brothers lips was the best reaction possible, he had to hold himself back from laughing.

Rei, on the other hand, found this as absolutely not a laughing matter. He blinked, staring at his dear little brother in awe, a good minute passing before he could say anything. "Ritsu... You realize what you're suggesting? It's a taboo, and it could ruin both of our careers-"

"So you won't?" The vampire whined, droopy puppy dog ears almost visible from his voice and pouty expression. "You think I don't know the risk? But... Doesn't that make it so much better? Just thinking about it, sneaking around with me, it doesn't make it worth considering?" He tilted his head, looking up at the ceiling. "... _Onii-chan._ I need you. I need you now more than ever, and it needs to be ravishing me, it needs to be connecting with my body." 

And how was he supposed to say no to that? Especially...calling him _that_. And he was exactly right, though he had never realized that he'd ever have such thoughts about Ritsu... But he'd probably always had them, just refused to acknowledge them. But... "Ritsu, you're very dangerous to some grandpa like me, you know?" He cupped his face, bringing him in for a kiss.

It was exhilarating for both of them, and it didn't take long for them to not be so gentle. They kissed each other like they were hungry, starving. And they were, in a sense. It was hot in between them, their tongues massaging against each other and fangs scraping lips, nearly drawing blood. Ritsu had never done anything like this before, so it showed when he felt his pants get uncomfortable after just a few seconds. "Mmm... Ritsu, I'm flattered. Is this your first time? But don't worry, it's because I'm with you that I'm so excited. I promise I won't be done with you until the sun sets."

"...Damned Anija." He spat out, face heating up in embarrassment. Of course he had to be the virgin out of the two of them. "Just undress already, it's too hot..." He mumbled, slowly taking off his uniform, not really being shameful, since they had seen each other naked as kids all the time. But, there was one surprise. He sat in the coffin, mouth almost open in shock at his brothers erection. Why was it so big?! His awe must have been obvious, because Rei started giggling. How awful 

"Do you want to touch it?" He mused, guiding his hand over to wrap around it, and it was... Woah. It was hot, and firm... It got thicker in some places that Ritsu could only imagine would feel like inside of him. "All because of you, Ritsu~..."

"Shut up, I'll kill you." He growled, not knowing what he should do next. "Skip the foreplay, just hurry up and fuck me, if I'm going to cum, I'm gonna pass out, and I wanna cum with you inside me. I won't take no for an answer, or I'll never forgive you." Ritsu glared up at him, looking around. "You're a pervert, I know you have lube or lotion around here somewhere."

Rei was taken aback by the indecent words that came out of that precious mouth, though he wish he could have maybe gotten a blowjob at least... Perhaps there will be a next time. "You hurt my feelings, but..." He reached over to the desk behind the coffin and went through a drawer, pulling out a small container of lube. "I'll loosen you up at first, it'll take a bit, so just relax, okay? I'll stop if it hurts."

Ritsu was gently laid down, his legs spread. He knew about this, since he was quite obviously gay and imagined this scenario plenty, just substitute Rei with Mao, and he'd tested plenty of toys out on his own, though nothing as big as his brother, so... This was a good idea. He watched him pop open the container and use some to wet three fingers, which was a little intimidating, if he was honest. "Hurry..." He turned his head to the side, perhaps finally feeling some shame.

"Alright, alright." Rei now had an eyeful of Ritsu's thighs and ass, it only fueling the lust inside of him, even needing to take a second to gulp and calm himself down. It was easy to tell that he'd been practicing more than usual, his muscles were more firm and thicker, but still seemed plump enough to sink his fangs into. Oh. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance and grabbing ahold of his brother's ass, spreading his cheeks, hearing a reluctant noise coming from the small vampire. "Oh, Ritsu..." A shiver went down his spine, slowly pushing a finger inside, just getting an idea of how tight he was and how much he should get him ready. "You're making it hard to resist..." The tiny squirm that happened when his finger entered him, and the desperate attempt to not moan. Rei could only hold back the urge to hold him down and fuck him until he did pass out. But, he would obey his brother's commands. Slowly and surely, he added another finger, scissoring inside of him slowly and massaging his insides. It was obvious he'd done this before, seeing as it wasn't immediately painful for Ritsu. If only he could have walked in on a masturbation session...

Ritsu, on the other hand, was a mess. He didn't want to make it completely obvious, though. This damned idiot knew what he was doing, scraping against his prostate and just making Ritsu want more. He opted for heavy panting rather then let himself moan. Not yet, damn it, he didn't want to be labeled as easy. "Hey...come on, already...I'm fine, I promise, just.." He lifted his hips up, voice small and eager, looking at his brother with pained eyes.

Just that made him gasp. Rei was helpless. Ritsu had him wrapped around his finger. So, he pulled his fingers out of him and took some of the lube, rubbing it over his pulsing cock, it anticipating what was to come. "Shh, now, it may shock you a bit, so please let me do this part slowly." He eased Ritsu's body closer to him, pressing his dick up against his hole, not breaking eye contact with the other, their red eyes wild, only focusing on each other.

Gently, he pushed himself inside Ritsu, both of them moaning loudly and in shock. Rei was big, and the reality hit that to Ritsu very quickly as his insides were being spread apart, gripping the edges of the coffin and his head tilted back. Rei? He couldn't believe how amazing this felt. His precious, beautiful, dear little brother was so warm and tight, and even if he was a virgin, he could feel his body accepting him slowly... He did this until he was all the way inside, both of them gasping for air.

Ritsu reached up and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck and his legs around his waist, not being able to hold back every noise that forced it's way out. Rei held him back, being patient for his word. They stayed like that for a while.

"...You can move now...my body's not in shock anymore..." He heard a whisper, and Rei immediately obliged, slowly pulling out and going back in, just getting used to the feeling at first. His insides... They were so god damned tight, it's like they were begging him to not leave for even a second. Not like he would ever want to.

A weird switch flipped inside Rei, he pushed his brother down and began thrusting his hips as roughly as possible. Poor Ritsu was practically yelling with the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through him, clutching onto Rei's back like his life depended on it. It hurt, it hurt a lot... He had to have been bleeding, but after wanting this and feeling his insides getting violated... It also felt insanely good. "Anija...anija, oh my...god...I..." He gasped out, pushing his hips up to meet his brothers. Just the sound of their bodies hitting each other's would be enough to alert somebody, but with how loudly the two were, they obviously didn't care. Everyone was away from the classrooms, practicing or already home... That's what they hoped, at least.

"Ritsu, don't call me that!" He whined, kissing down the vampire's neck. "Can't ya spoil me a little bit, too? You know what I like." He grinned down at him, slowly grinding his hips to tease him just a little bit. 

Well, Ritsu hated being teased. "Onii-chan!" He yelled, irritated, the slowness of his hips, his dick just dragging along his prostate, the feeling almost bringing tears to his eyes. "Onii-chan, you fucking idiot...you can fuck me when we're on a bed..." 

"God, that's hot, you're so lewd, Ritsu..." He grabbed his waist, fucking him down into the bottom of the coffin.

"Onii-chan! Touch me there too, touch me.." And Rei did just that, wrapping his hand around his brothers dick and jacking him off to the tune of his thrust. "Onii-chan..." His voice was deep, feeling his toes curl up around the other's waist.

Ritsu dug his fingernails into his skin, licking up Rei's neck, finding the perfect, plump spot... and sunk his fangs down into his skin, sucking up the blood that pooled up at the bites. God damn, did it sting for Rei, but it was almost hypnotizing with how good it felt.

Rei's hips moved rougher, more desperately, pulling Ritsu away from his neck to smash their lips together, being able to taste his own blood. It wasn't so pleasant, but he felt the need to kiss him while his cock reached his deepest parts, getting ready to orgasm. "Ah...ah, Onii-chan...I'm close, I'm gonna-"

"I know, Ritsu, me too."

Ritsu gasped, arching his back, cumming harder than he'd ever done alone. He moaned loudly, his entire body twitching.

"Good boy, good job, Ritsu..." Rei smiled warmly, kissing Ritsu's forehead. "Just a little bit for me, okay?" He didn't go any easier on him just because he came, probably going even harsher than he did before, feeling Ritsu's insides squeeze around his dick was on a whole other level. "I'm..." He pushed himself as deep inside Ritsu as he could, cum spilling out of his cock and into his little brother. Ritsu moaned quietly, giving Rei a sly smirk and rolling his hips against his dick, earning cute and vulnerable noises from the other.

"Gross, now it's all sticky inside me. Get out, will ya?" Rei nodded and pulled out, picking Ritsu up and laying down with him on top of him. Ritsu's cum dripping down his stomach and squishing as he was on top of him.

"There, there. We can shower." Rei petted Ritsu's head, kissing his temples. "You did so well, I'm proud of you."

The pampering was pretty nice, though cum leaking out of his ass wasn't. He'd ignore it for now. Ritsu cuddled into his brother, breathing a sigh of relief. "Shut up, anija, I know..."

He had... forgotten about Mao, about the hole in his heart, just for a little bit. All thanks to him, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"...Thank you, anija..." He mumbled, licking up the leftover blood on his neck and cleaning up the bite so it wouldn't be dirty later on.

Rei felt his heart swell, hugging Ritsu tighter, which just earned him complaints. "You're welcome, my lovely Ritsu. I'm here for you whenever you need me to. I'll never let you down again. Though... I do think you should try and be honest with Isara-kun. Seeing my dear little brother suffer makes me want to cry... My old man heart can't take it. It will be best for you, too." Ritsu lifted his head, looking at him in concern. "You don't have to rush into it! But, you should know something like this between brothers... It isn't something that can last."

"I know..." Ritsu pouted, looking away. "I know... I'll...do it sometime. Just... Will you promise to never leave me again? I can't .. I can't handle losing people. Not you, and... definitely not Maa-kun, so I'll try."

"That's my Ritsu." He continued to pet his head and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Onii-chan loves you."

"...I know." It was gentle. Letting him know that Ritsu did, too. He'd just never admit it so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO omg I pumped this out in two days but here it is. I haven't written a fic in so long but I return for the sakuma brothers.
> 
> I may make a chapter two? maybe even a rendezvous with Izumi, or Madara? Threesome? Let's see what my brain can handle


End file.
